


I’ve met my match

by Jera79



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jera79/pseuds/Jera79
Summary: Joan Ferguson nor Vera Bennett know how to truly be happy alone. Could they be together? Has Joan finally found someone who could truly know her.  This story takes place between season two and three. My personal favorite. I wanted to do a spin on the whole contraband scene.First fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

Joan stepped out of her vehicle and looked over her new domain. She observed the prisoners lack of respect as well as unobservant officers. Not under my watch. 

Vera touched the door knob to the employee conference room and thought here goes nothing. Listening to the new governors speech, she thought it to be rather clever. Much more authoritative and articulate than the last governor. Erica Davidson really was their to pander and befriend. At times Vera wondered just how much she had befriended Franky Doyle. While she thought some of Erica's programs were productive for the prisoners, she could not deny the way Franky and Erica behaved towards one another. Virgin or not she knew lust when she witnessed it. Hell, all she ever did was witness it as opposed to feeling it. So yes, she was not surprised when she witnessed the kiss between the two in the governors office. As the imposing woman continued the staff meeting and introduction, it became abundantly clear she is not someone to be screwed with. After she stood before the officers towering over them, Vera audibly gulped. Joan noticed it. A little tingling went throughout her entire body knowing this would not bode well for Fletch. Yes that's right, Fletch. He doesn't deserve to be called Mister Fletcher. Vera wondered to herself how she could ever have been so daft as to think he was a suitable mate. She quickly realized she wanted to feel something she had never felt before. Pluses he is the only man she was around actually. It's not as if she frequented bars or any other place to meet someone. At the conclusion of the meeting she quickly exited. Vera faintly heard her name being called and slipped right into the ladies room to avoid Fletch. She got herself together and walked into the locker room. Dammit, there goes Fletch again. Oh well, at least Mr. Jackson was here. That did not last for long as they were now alone. It wasn't that he was a bad guy. It bothered her that she had decided she wanted to have sex with him, yet he masturbated in her bed beside her. Couldn't he have done that at home? She just felt so insecure about herself when she was near him. Hell to be honest, she was always a little unsure of herself. Their horrible intimate encounter definitely made it worse. Fletch began to engage in polite small talk asking about her mom at first. Which later turned a tad intimate when he offered her a gift and gently rubbed hand. Vera quickly jumped back and almost took another step back as she saw Wentworth's newest and most intimidating governor staring at the interaction between her and Fletch. This concerned Vera for she didn't want her new boss to think she was a little seductress trying to sleep with someone in the break room. Surely that was the only reason. Little did she know that the governor had seen her not only roll her eyes and jump away from Fletch, but she saw her dodge him after the staff meeting. Joan made a mental note to delve into that at another time. For now, the prison must be attended to. "You're needed in medical," Joan said to Vera. As if in a marathon she jumped to the governors' side. While in medical, Joan was genuinely asking her deputy her assessment of the two walking wounded ladies laying before them. Vera thought she saw a tiny smile at her strategic response. That's certainly something new. 

Well this day is going better than I had hoped. Although, I still do have to make arrangements for my mother; Vera thought to herself. 

Vera was trying to unsuccessfully make tentative arrangements for her mothers return. In walks Fletch again. She thought to herself, I just can't catch a break today. Hearing Fletch offer to help her with scheduling only angered her. She wasn't as angry as there second encounter but close. In all fairness she was angry at herself for forgiving him for that fateful night in her bedroom. Her jaw and fist were lightly clenching. Fletch did not notice it but the tall mythical creature of a woman noticed it and smirked. Vera thought to herself twice in one day and she saved me. That's unusual, no one ever notices Vera, let alone comes to her rescue. More importantly, Vera noted she thought the woman to be mythical like a Greek goddess. Where did that come from? Vera shrugged it off for her love of literature. 

The governor looked over Vera's file while listening to Mr. Fletcher's candid and opinionated thoughts on her. It was clear he was not happy with her in this position. That came as no surprise to the governor at all. She could handle him. She just needed to do a little more research. Her fingers begin to trace the plump pink lips on her deputy governors photo. This would be her way in. She had this nagging overwhelming feeling Vera would be more than happy to provide her with sufficient ammo. Of this she was certain. One thing wasn't clear to her and that was highly unusual. Why was she enjoying staring at and caressing the younger woman's photo?  
Why did she feel the tranquility of being at a calming beach from just staring into those eyes? Joan shrugged and chalked it up to the woman simply being pretty. After all everyone loves to look at beautiful artwork. That had to be all it was, right? She quickly placed Vera's file back in the drawer so she could research Matthew Fletcher's file. Oddly enough his was the only file that Channing conveniently left out when they meet the week prior to her beginning. After hearing Fletch say Channing was trying to appoint him as governor, that confirmed it was not a mere accident his file was left out. Now, to deal with Franky or Fletch first. She quickly realized what a great multi tasker she was. The governor watched the inmates and officers on the CCTV with a sinister smile. In a moment of awareness it occurred to her that the two seemingly meekest woman in Wentworth would help her achieve wentworth's greatest potential. She sat back further in her chair watching Vera eat alone on one screen and Bea Smith staring at single white rose petal in her hand. Yes the fixer would once again prevail. 

Sierra 2 come in. Joan watched Vera jump and nearly choke on her lunch rather nervously. Sierra 1 copy. Mrs Bennett report to my office forthwith.  
Copy governor, replied Vera. Joan couldn't decide which she enjoyed most, the fear of her voice or sway of rapidly moving hips....


	2. Chapter 2

Joan watched Vera twisting her loose curls and willingly her shaking hand to attempt a knock on the door. A gentle but firm knock was heard. An aloof come in was uttered. "Do sit Mrs Bennett," said Joan. "Vera how do you think the prisoners are adjusting under new management?," asked Joan. Joan truthfully did not care how they were adjusting. She ran this prison, not the inmates. She simply just fancied a chat with her deputy. Vera pondered for a moment and stated, "I think all things considered quite nicely." Vera perceptibly implied it would be mutually beneficial to have the top dog on her side to maneuver the prison politics. Although, Franky was not one to work well with others. For the first time since they met Vera looked into the captivating eyes of her new boss. She was so terrified she almost looked away. Some unknown feeling to her did not allow her to look away. Finally, with some ease of comfort she crossed her legs and smiled at the governor. It was deeply satisfying to Joan that Vera was surprisingly adept to the inner workings of this prison. After all, she was a shy and very nervous little creature. Yet, their was something in those blue eyes indicating a tad of power. Joan also saw a spark and dare say a need of some sort. Interesting she thought. Just as the two were about to speak a knock was heard. Joan looked apologetically at Vera. "Come in", barked the governor. Ahh of course it's Mr Fletcher thought Joan. How is this man everywhere and no where at once? With disdain Joan asked, "how can I help you Mr. Fletcher"? "The contractors are here and need to discuss the garden shed project with you and Anderson", stated Fletch. While Joan and Doreen were discussing the budgeting cost with the contractors, Fletch gently tapped Vera's arm to motion her into the hallway. Vera begrudgingly obliged. Joan eyed this interaction and did not care for it in the slightest. Joan contemplated why she would care that her deputy was speaking to Mr Fletcher. Joan quickly shrugged it off to focus on the conversation at hand. 

While in the hallway Fletch asked Vera to join him for dinner and/or a drink. He offered to take her out or it could be at his home. Vera cringed at the thought of returning to his home. Her mind flooded back to the night she absentmindedly picked up his journal. Fletch said, "so how about it, Vera?" Vera truly was planning yet another lonely night at home, she still declined the offer and said she had plans. Fletch brushed it off and just attempted at another night. Any night really, her choice. Fletch appeared mildly annoyed at Vera's disinterest in him. Without thinking he loudly inquired inquired with a scoff, "let me guess Adam". Poor Vera's face turned a whiter shade of pale and her mouth was slightly agape. Joan over hearing the conversation wondered who this Adam was. Everything in her insightful mind led her to believe Mrs. Bennett was single. The job description didn't require her to be single or in a relationship, so it was technically none of her business. Yet, the governor felt an aching need to make it her business. Joan ushered the contractor and prisoner out of office into the hands of Mr. Fletcher. "I trust you can show them out", Joan coldly remarked to the officer. 

Vera closed her eyes and deeply inhaled as she told the governor she needed to get to her post. 

“Vera lets have a drink after work to finish our conversation, yes.” 

“I really shouldn’t, the nurse finishes at six.”

“Have her stay over.” Joan stared expectantly and Vera nodded a yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan Ferguson is a very intuitive individual. After suppressing her own emotional needs due to intensive training at her fathers hands, she could get inside of anyone's mind without them even realizing it. She intended to do just that with her deputy governor this evening. For all intents, she seemed like the best ally for her at Wentworth. She was drawn to her immediately because of her work ethic and the way she seemed to be all alone at Wentworth. Vera always appeared to hang on her every word. Joan found this captivating. She saw her father standing in the corner and closed her eyes. "I know emotions lead to mistakes." With that mantra being said he was gone as quickly as he appeared. 

Knock knock.... show time thought Joan.  
"Do come in Vera. Don't be nervous...I don't bite," she smiled not unkindly. Vera began to stutter nervously and sat down. Joan decided more than a drink is required to loosen up this nervous woman. 

Drinks poured and now being imbibed, Joan commences to engage her deputy. Talks of relaxing, trust, and over all just someone to share the work load ensue. It's quite obvious Vera is loving every moment. Joan decides to up the ante by letting her hair down and fixing her another drink. Vera, now transfixed stares at the governors silky raven hair and thin red lips. She doesn't want to stare, yet she doesn't have the will power to look away. Joan noticed. She took the opportunity to delve into what transpired between Vera and Fletcher.  
"He's a big boy isn't it.... not much going on between the ears, but he would be handy in a riot." Joan saw the flush that crept up to Vera's neck and cheeks. "Vera you must tell me the story behind you too." Vera looked everywhere but at her boss. Joan gently tapped Vera's shoulder and what Vera gauged as intimate, caressed her arms. "What happened to trust. I don't think I can effectively mentor you if that trust isn't reciprocated." Vera was alien to this kind of interaction as well. She had never really confided in a friend before. Hell, she did not have any friends. Is this the type of thing one would discuss with dare say a friend? A friend she had been inappropriately eyeing up and down. She decided to throw caution to the wind and finish her drink quickly. Something told her she would need the liquid courage. 

"Uhm governor I trust you. This is all just embarrassing for a myriad of reasons." Joan tilted her head in interest indicating for her to continue. Vera explained she didn't have many friends so she wasn't sure of the protocols of discussing ones exploits." Joan took pity and offered her a line, "So you are intimately involved?" Joan secretly clenched her thigh at the image of Vera naked with Fletcher. She was irrationally angered of that mental picture.  
Vera inhaled deeply and told Joan every sordid detail of what happened both nights. Joan believed the journal would come in handy. She of course promised not to betray Vera's trust. Vera was again relishing in being so close to her boss. To be honest, Joan delighted in it was well.< Yes... Joan was beginning to enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

Joan lay awake replaying tonight's events over in her head. Things with her deputy were progressing to just the level of trust and commitment she required. That came as no surprise to her. She reads people clearer than an oracle. What jolted her was the sensations she endured tonight. She indiscreetly sniffed her deputy on multiple occasions tonight. Uhm, pomegranate has always been enchanting to her. Did her deputy know that would entice her? The skin she caressed was so smooth and sensual. Oh so smooth. So smooth she began to caress her soft breast. Her thoughts went to how smooth other areas of that tiny yet muscular body would be. She was rapidly losing focus. Joan was pulling and twisting her breast with her left hand as the right was gently rubbing her clit. Before she knew it, fingers were slamming into her. Upon her release she chanted Vera!!!!! That was new. Not only knew, but frightening. 

Little did Joan know the same thing was happening in Vera's home. Vera had never felt as erotic as she did in this moment. She wanted Joan everywhere and nowhere at the same time. How am I so turned on? When did I become a lesbian? Vera felt guilty momentarily. She had always wanted a friend to talk and share life with. Now she has one and she is imagining her in the throes of passion. After she was literally satiated for the first time in her life, she promised herself to try and do better. Although, she felt so amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Vera walked into the prison and made a b-line for the tea kettle. After her private activities last night, she thought it best to settle her nerves before her budget and scheduling meeting with Joan. With her cup filled, she took stock of her surroundings. Fletch and Mr. Channing were in the corner discussing Joan and her management style. Vera was for once glad to practically be invisible. Not only for the fact that Fletch was getting on her nerves, their cluelessness allowed her to listen in on the conversation between the two. It was evident the two wanted to oust Joan. Why would they want to rid Wentworth of the best governor it’s had in ages? She kept her head down and pretended to be enrapt in the papers before her. Channing simply had to be a horrible GM if he was under the allusion that Fletch could do a better job than Joan at running this prison. She thought back to when Bea Smith’s daughter died and Fletch’s comments to her. “Don’t expect any favors.” Is that something you should say to a woman whose child was senselessly killed? It did not need to be said. Sometimes silence is golden. Vera knew what she had to do. She would prevent that from happening. The roster needed to be amended for starters. Matthew Fletcher would be switched to night shifts. If the two men were going to continue on with this plan, Channing’s presence in the prison at night would send a red flag up for Joan. Since they were short staffed on nights, mandatory overtime would not allow much free time for plotting the governors’ departure.   
Vera liked working with Joan and she refused to let them get rid of her only friend. While she always enjoyed getting away from her mother, she also felt a sense of enjoyment coming in to see the Governor. Is that what Joan was to her, a friend? Vera thought back to last night and Joan was very very friendly to her in her fantasy. 

“Work Vera,” she said aloud. With that thought she left the break room and headed down the corridor to the governors office.....

The door was already opened this time. “Governor are you ready for your meeting with me?” 

“I am always prepared, Mrs. Bennett.” 

Vera handed the budget allotments over and Joan looked extremely pleased. Vera clearly is very detailed in her work and they are under budget. That was a good start to her first quarter at Wentworth. Now on to the schedule. 

“Joan, I regret to inform you that I need to amend the staff roster. It was completed yesterday, but feel I should change some people around.”

“Is that so Vera?”

“Yes Governor, I hope you are okay with me taking liberties on scheduling.”

Joan explained she was okay with that. Her only concern was if Vera was comfortable at her job. She had a feeling it was because of Mr. Fletcher the schedule was being rearranged. Of course, Joan was right he was the cause of it....but it had nothing to do with how Vera felt about working with him. It was just a bonus she wouldn’t have to. 

“Vera, has Mr. Fletcher been inappropriate with you lately?”

Vera unknowingly licked her lips as Joan stared and wondered if they tasted as delicious as they looked. She willed herself to glance away as Vera continued on. 

“Don’t you think it’s best to have a senior officer on night shift to aide in a difficult situation? The choices were Mr. Fletcher, Mr. Jackson, and myself.”

Joan listened intently. Loving where this was going. 

“Out of the three, I thought Mr. Fletcher to be the one less capable of dealing with, how did you put it...the daily minutiae of prison politics?” Vera smirked purposefully knowing Joan would more than likely drop any other questions regarding her decision. She saw the disdain Joan had in her eyes at times directed towards Fletch. 

Joan bit back a smile, “Well it would appear you are correct in your assessment. He appears to do his best work with a mop in hands. The wet cells are unusually busy at night. You picked the best candidate. I couldn’t of done a better job myself.”

Vera’s eyes delighted. She enjoyed and relished in the attention Joan gifted her. So much so she brazenly made the decision to somewhat enlighten her Governor on the situation. 

“I thought I could best serve your needs and the prison on day shift with you.” She knew the best way to monitor those two was to separate them. If and when Channing came during the day, she would watch him like a hawk. The innuendo was not lost on her. She suddenly realized that last comment could be interpreted sexually. Her neck and cheeks were now fire engine red and she couldn’t control it. 

She purposefully looked down to hide her face. Joan still saw it. Had she not looked down, she would of noticed the wanton look in her governors eyes as she fully digested Vera’s comment. Yes, Vera could certainly serve her needs well. The raging ache between her legs indicated it has been far to long since she was with a woman who understood her needs. Was Vera this person? 

Both women settled themselves enough to look at each other and discuss mundane work topics. They were meshing well together so far thought both of them actually. The phone ringing halted the current topic at hand. 

Joan answered and gestured for Vera to take the phone from her hand. After a short conversation with her mother’s nurse, it was clear Vera need to pop out of the prison for a moment. Joan noticed the look on Vera’s face as she ended the call. 

“Vera is everything okay?”

“Not exactly, Governor. I know that I assured you I wouldn’t let issues at home interfere with work...”

“Enough Vera, go home to your Mom.”

“It’s just that she has a strong personality. I’ll only be gone a moment.”

Joan arched her strong brow with a calculated stare. Maybe that is why her mouse of a deputy had a bit of an edge to her. Vera was of course nervous and anxious at times in her presence, but Joan saw something just below the surface. Something she wanted to inquire more about. She knew just the way to do that. Joan knee what Vera craved the most. Her unspoken needs. 

“Vera dear, you were more productive in last few hours than all the officers combined. Take the rest of the day. You may complete your roster at home if time permits it.”

Vera’s smiled from ear to ear. “Thank you, Governor.”

Joan watched Vera sway her lithe hips down the corridor and decided she would visit her tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing on her door step looking very attractive was Governor Ferguson. Vera stared with her mouth slightly open, unable to speak. 

“I know that you have your hands full, I’ve just brought you some food.”

“Thank you, I’m just in the middle of something would you like to come in.” Vera hoped she would. 

“No no I don’t want to interrupt,” Joan politely offered. Knowing full well she would be entering this home tonight. 

Vera started, “It wouldn’t be a problem at all. I just need to check on Mum.”

Joan detected the apprehension in her deputies eyes and voice upon hearing her mother screaming. She closed the door to investigate further. At the door she noticed the hateful tone of Vera’s mother. For some reason she didn’t appreciate someone speaking to her deputy that way. She stared at Rita. 

Rita’s eyes widened, “who’s that.”

Vera hoping her mother would behave, “Mum this is my boss Governor Ferguson.”

Joan ever so politely yet fake, “Hello Mrs. Bennett. I’m pleased to meet you. Vera has told me so much about you.”

“Mum Mrs. Ferguson has kindly  
brought us some dinner.”

Rita in her most hateful tone, “a damned sight better than what you’ve been feeding me.” 

Joan’s nose flared at the words coming out of Rita’s mouth. 

Vera trying to gain some footing, “I have to purée her food. She has difficulty swallowing.”

Trying to further embarrass her daughter, “I have difficultly swallowing the muck she gives me.”

Joan decided to save Vera from further embarrassment, “I’m sure Vera is doing her very best, Rita.”

Any decent mother would agree to that comment and thank whatever god they worshipped for a daughter like Vera. Not this hateful woman. She started attacking Vera yet again... “She tries, but she can’t cut it. It’s the story of her life. She’s like this at work too, I bet.”

Joan leaned in and whispered to Rita. Vera didn’t need to hear what she sad. Joan had enough of this woman talking about Vera that way. It’s time she shut Rita down once and for all. 

“Why don’t you do what you have to do and I will just heat one of these up for the two of you.”

Joan made it clear it was no trouble and all and Vera pointed her in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Sorry about Mum, she is a bit delirious from all the pain medication. 

Joan knew it wasn’t just the medication. This woman was a vile creature before she was sick. 

“Well your dinner is fixed and plate set. Might I suggest you eat it in peace while your mother sleeps.” 

That was the best idea Vera heard in days. 

“Joan, why don’t you join me?”

“Vera I don’t want to intrude anymore than I already have.”

Vera insisted Joan eat with her and Joan fixed a plate. The two ate in silence for the better part of ten minutes. Joan decided to break the tension. 

“It’s admirable what you do for your mother, but you should take time for yourself. An attractive young woman such as yourself shouldn’t have a problem finding a companion.”

Vera nearly choked on the word attractive. Did her boss who she fantasizes about just call her attractive? Vera tried to slow her breaths. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her body. She has never felt this way before about another woman. Never even thought about it. Lately that is all she thinks about. She tried to fight it because she didn’t want to damage their budding friendship. Joan commenting on her looks confused her. God she hated she had limited social skills. 

“Why thank you, but I’m not much to look at, I’m afraid.”

Joan scoffed, “nonsense, should we ask Mr. Fletcher what he thinks?” This was Joan’s attempt to lighten the conversation. Of course Vera insinuated he wasn’t someone she would take advice from. Plates now empty Vera feared Joan may take her exit at any moment. She didn’t want her to leave. Not just yet. To be honest this was pairing up to be a great night. 

“Governor, I have a bottle of wine for a month now that I was planning for a special occasion. Would you fancy a glass.”

A tad nervous to only the trained eyed... Joan replied, “you’ve had a bottle of wine for a month. I thought you to be pretty fond of your wine.”

Vera explained she was. She of course had drank wine earlier this evening. This particular bottle just happened to be a special one and felt like drinking it tonight. 

Vera began, “so have a sit in the living room and I will get us some glasses.”

Vera stayed behind in the kitchen and reached into the cupboard for two wine glasses. She then opened the bottle of Shiraz and poured two glasses. Silent and with a smile she entered the living room and placed a glass in Joan’s hands and set her glass on the table. She then went back into the kitchen to retrieve the wine. Vera knew they would drink more than one or hoped so at least. She wanted to spend ever second she could with this woman. Now sitting on the couch with her feet up, she twisted more towards Joan. Sipping her wine comfortably in her presence. Joan appeared to be relaxed as well. They silently finished the first glass. Vera offered her another and poured one for herself. Vera was the first to speak. 

“Governor, I just want....

Vera was then interrupted by her guest, “call me Joan when we are alone like this.”

“Right sorry, Joan, she girlishly giggled. 

Vera began to thank her again for the dinner. It truly meant a lot to her. She would never of guessed in a million years that Joan Ferguson would show up on her door step with an act of kindness. Vera hung on every word Joan said. She didn’t know much about fencing but she enjoyed her explanation of it. It was clear fencing was important to Joan. 

Joan asked, “Vera do you have any hobbies that can clear that busy head of yours.”

Vera sadly replied, “No Joan I don’t.” 

The way Joan asked that question is was like she really cared. 

Embolden by alcohol Vera edge closer to Joan and placed her hand on her wrist. Joan looked down at the small hand resting on hers. Vera took this opportunity to speak. 

“No one at Wentworth has ever shown up to my house with a kind gesture. Nor have they just asked about my day. I can’t tell you what this means to me. If I could ever return the favor please let me know.” 

Vera squeezed her wrist firmly while leaning in to kiss Joan’s cheek. At the very same time Joan was turning towards Vera.   
Their lips touched and Vera’s breath hitched. Joan took this opportunity to see if those lips tasted as delicious as they looked. They did. Joan’s tongue tapped Vera’s bottom lip searching for entrance. Vera obliged and followed her lead. What was to be a quick peck on the cheek escalated to a full on make out session. Vera hesitantly ran her fingers through Joan’s hair loving the silky texture. She removed her hands from hair and hiked her skirt up to straddle Joan’s lap. Joan now shocked by her deputies actions was spurred on further. She gripped Vera’s ass and brought her in closer to her center. Her deputy apparently had a furnace under her prison issued skirt. Joan ran her hands up and down Vera’s thighs and wondered what they would feel like wrapped her head. She could feel and smell just how aroused her little mouse was. Suddenly, Vera pulled Joan’s pony tail back and looked Joan in the eyes. Joan noted her pupils were dilated and her tiny body was giving off a large amount of heat. 

Breathily Vera said, “I’ve never done this before.” And then trailed kisses and bites up and down Joan’s neck. 

Joan huskily, “Are you sure Vera? You must have practiced a lot in the mirror then.

Vera whispered hotly into her ear, “I mean with a woman.” 

Joans’ hands came to a halt. Vera was disappointed at the loss of contact. 

“Why did you stop?”

That’s when Joan saw pure lust and desire so strong, she was thankful to be sitting down. The way Vera looked at her nearly knocked her over. She hasn’t seen that since Jianna. She felt guilty for even making the comparison. Joan never thought she would ever see or feel that again. It took her by complete surprise. She had to stop.   
She was feeling things she hadn’t in years. What if Vera changed her mind and decided she only wanted to sleep with a woman just once. Sure it was fun and she needed the release. So badly. Joan Ferguson had to do something she hated more than anything. Talking to someone. 

Joan took Vera’s wrist in her hands and asked do you want me to stop? 

Vera leaned close enough to whisper on Joan’s lips, “I’m the one that crawled into your lap. I figured if I wasn’t welcome you had the strength to move me.”

“It’s not that Vera, I was asking because you have never been with a woman before. How do you know you want this.”

Joan already knew she wanted this. She knew what Vera wanted and desired before the woman herself did. Joan didn’t need to be told she had never been with a woman. Technically Vera hasn’t been with a man. It was a misguided attempt with Fletch and he couldn’t get her wet the first attempt. The second he couldn’t keep her wet. Which Joan thought to be amusing because her deputy has her black slacks very moist.   
Joan relished in the fact that it was her making Vera that way. She only needed one thing. Yes, she needed to hear her deputy say just how much she wanted it. Twisted or not she needed it. After all they had to keep some control and composure because Satan was near by sleeping. Oh well the next time, thought Joan. 

Vera hesitant at first slid Joan’s hand under her skirt and guided it directly to the place she needed it most. Without a word she slid the hand further in her underwear. 

“That’s how I know I want this with you. I’ve never felt this way before.”

Being greeted with that amount of wetness Joan took her other hand and pulled Vera’s head close to her. This kiss was not chaste. It was full of the passion she had denied herself for so long. Vera was dizzy with delight until the hand moved from under her skirt. She purred, “please don’t stop.”

Joan chuckled while unbuttoning and removing Vera’s blouse. Her bra was the next to go. Joan ran her hands up and down Vera’s smooth back while whispering passionately into her neck. 

“Vera dear, while I enjoyed your little display I am in charge here. That means I give the orders. Don’t worry though I didn’t plan on stopping.”

Joan trailed kisses and bites along Vera’s neck down to her breast. Taking one in her mouth and sucking hard. Vera’s head feel back and she began grinding into the Governor. She didn’t want this feeling to ever end. Joan began teasing her nipples lightly with her tongue and ran her hand up Vera’s skirt to rip the silk underwear off. She didn’t feel the need to remove them properly. Vera gasped “oh Joan please” as her clit was being stroked. She bit down gently and then hard on Vera’s nipple. She was greeted with even more of Vera’s need for her. 

“Tell me what you want Vera.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Vera was stunned at her own forwardness. Joan ran her fingers up and down the drenched folds before slow inserting two fingers. She pumped in and out slowly while watching Vera press further into her hand. She would give Vera what she wanted. All she had to do was ask for it. If they were alone she would make her beg for it. 

“Please Joan, faster she panted.”

Joan plunged harder and deeper into her and reclaimed those lips once again. When Joan’s thumb pressed firm circles on her clit Vera knew she was close. She broke the kiss and was chanting 

“Yes yes oh yes right there. I’m oh god Joan I’m im oh.....

Joan kissed her hard while Vera was riding out her long awaited orgasm at the hands of another. This was absolute perfection. Joan almost came apart while fucking this woman. 

Vera calmed her breathing enough to look into Joan’s eyes while Joan was tucking her hair behind her ears. 

Vera nervously began, “if this is the treatment I get for leaving work early, I plan on calling out tomorrow. Vera always used joking as coping mechanism when she was nervous. And oh boy was she. She wanted to feel Joan’s body. She wanted to know what the tall beautiful woman looked like complete naked. I bet she is delectable. She hoped to hear her pants and moans. Vera was brought back to reality at Joan’s voice.

Chuckling from Vera’s work comment, “no no deputy we have important work to do about the garden shed contraband. So no hooky for you.”

This relaxed Vera enough to kiss the Governor again. Joan moaned softly when Vera bit her bottom lip. Vera’s hands were under Joan’s blouse squeezing and pulling her nipples. Joan was panting below her. Joan wanted this put was terrified. Just then a loud shriek was heard. 

“Vera damnit get your ass in here. NOW! And bring my meds.”

Vera pulled back from Joan’s neck, “no no no this can’t be happening. 

“Vera dear, it’s okay. You go take care of your mother. We can hit pause for now. Trust me we will be picking up where we left off at a later time.”

Vera huffed, “but I want to feel you. It’s like I need to.”

That was even more unsettlingly to Joan. She found her self grateful for Rita’s outburst. 

“We will Vera. Soon. Take care of your mother. Thank you for a delightful evening. I do mean an absolute delight.”

She pecked Vera’s lips and stood holding them both. She lowered Vera to the ground and swatted her bottom. Vera jumped. Joan noted she didn’t shy away from it. 

“Go dear, I’ll see you in the morning.” Joan made her exit.


	7. Chapter 7

Joan sat silently in the car park replaying last nights events. What was to be an exercise to illicit unwavering trust turned into a much more satisfying evening. She gripped the steering wheel hard to collect her thoughts. The thoughts of where those fingers where located just hours ago flooded her mind. The Governor gave her hair one more glance over and checked her eyebrows before exiting. Nearing the gate, she observed an irate Fletcher and a rather unhappy Channing. The two men were so engaged they barely noticed her presence. Mr Fletcher was the first to clear his throat. 

“Morning Governor,” Fletcher spat less than cheerful. 

“Morning. Am I to believe this is your favorite prison, Derek? You spend more time at Wentworth than headquarters,” Joan asked suspiciously. 

“Touché Joan. Just checking in as required by the board.”

“By all means, do fulfill your duties,” Joan replied insincerely. 

Derek Channing’s constant presence in her prison was annoying her. Did he visit this much when Erica was the Governor? A mental note was made to ask her willing deputy for that information. Joan went to her desk to open her computer for the purpose of checking CCTV to see if the arrogant man had left. Although Channing had left, what she was witnessing disturbed her. She turned up the volume to listen in on Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Bennett very heated looking conversation. 

“What the hell, Vera? Why am I working 3/4 shifts on nights?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow. You have been employed as swing shift for the last few years.”

“Well yes Vera, but I thought you liked me on the shift with you,” Fletch tried to whisper seductively and attempted a touch of Vera’s hand. 

Joan slammed her hand down on the desk and was just about to exit until she heard....

“Mr. Fletcher, it is highly inappropriate for you to touch a superior officer in this manner. Attempting to solicit yourself for better shifts is grounds for immediate dismissal.”

“Whoa, whoa Vera this isn’t you. It’s Ferguson isn’t it? Look at what she is doing to you.”

“I’m not following your fragmented train of thought. Mrs. Ferguson nor any Governor before her have anything to do staff rosters. Which I’m sure you are well aware being as I have done them for the entirety of your employment here. Has the binge drinking effected your mental capacity along with your stale breath and disheveled clothing?

Fletcher stared in disbelief. The only sounds Joan could discern were “uhm..uhm.. I, what?”

Joan crossed her legs and watched the scene before her play out looking very much like the cat that got the cream. 

“Fletch, lets get one thing right...you are not deserved an explanation to the necessary changes in the schedule. I am graciously giving you one for the fact your brain isn’t firing on all cylinders as of late. I need and more importantly the prison needs more experienced staff on night shift. You are aware Mr. Bakula transferred interstate to spend more time with his family, aren’t you? 

“Well, Yes Vera but why doesn’t Will split some with me as well?”

“Will has always been dayshift and he has seniority over you. However, I was feeling generous and asked him. He doesn’t wish to work any nights. I can’t very well enforce he do so when your pay rate is higher simply because you are employed to do swing shifts.”

“Well, I would like to be on days. I will take the pay cut. Surely that can be arranged. Oh, and Will has only been here about five months longer than me. I left social services shortly after he did.”

Joan’s brain tried to compute information she just heard. Matthew Fletcher was a social worker. Wow. Are they just hiring people with a pulse? 

“We don’t have any day shifts currently available. If your work ethic approves we can possibly revisit such a request. As for Will, five minutes or five months still longer than your employment. Now, if you will excuse me. I have more pressing matters.”

Joan began to unloosen her tie. The simple act of converting oxygen into carbon dioxide proved too difficult at the moment. Her new found entertainment was shaping up to me more than she could of hoped for. Mrs. Bennett was not only effective, but ruthless in her delivery. A combination she found worthy of her time. She would enjoy mentoring this captivating woman. Captivating indeed. 

Vera attempted to steady her nerves before knocking on the Governor’s door. She was a bit frazzled and at a loss of how to interact with her boss considering last nights events. Fletch certainly riled her up as well. She knocked swiftly. 

Joan was so lost in the possibilities to occur that she almost missed the knock. She quickly fixed her attire and said come in. 

“Morning Governor, here are the new assignments. I must warn you, not all staff are content with them,” Vera tried to avoid eye contact. 

“Is that so deputy,” Joan commanded her attention. 

Vera did her best to maintain eye contact without blushing. “Ye, yes governor Mr. Fletcher wasn’t very pleased. In fact he attempted a work around.”

Joan clenched her right hand to avoid a remark she could regret at a later time, thinking of that pathetic man touching her Vera. Her deputy did not need to know her thoughts on her at this time. Vera would come to the realization on her own with whom she belonged too. 

“What does work around mean, deputy? As well versed as I demonstrate, I must admit colloquialisms baffle me at times.”

Vera’s entire body became flushed. She could not hide it from her Governor. She held the chair before her to steady herself. Joan noticed and became not only worried but intrigued. She thought it best to offer her a seat along with a glass of water. Vera sipped the water and appeared to calm down. 

“Is everything okay dear?”

Vera nearly fainted again from the endearing and familiar comment. 

“Ye..yea.. yes and n... no Governor.”

“Vera, I’m afraid I’m going to need you to be more specific.”

“I’m having difficulty being in here with you,” Vera whispered ever so gently while looking down at the newly remodeled carpet. 

Joan felt her heart could break at the words. She had shown her deputy the upmost of gentility and passion last night. Such high hopes she had for the two of them and now Vera didn’t want to be in her atmosphere. 

“I’m sorry, Joan...oops Governor. Tha.. that’s a bit of the problem. I know you are my Governor and I respect you and your authority. Their is still a part of me that I apparently can not control at the moment which is focusing on the position you had me in last night. I.. I will try to get it under control. I know that I can. 

Joan released a deep breath she wasn’t even aware she had taken. Her deputy was not repulsed by her. She was fighting the urge to not touch her. Her body was alit with fire. 

“Shhh.. work is work. We can discuss that later. For now, you may use my personal restroom to wash your face off. The other officers and prisoners alike can not see you in a state of distress, okay.”

Vera smiled and nodded. She went into the private bath to splash cool water on her face. As she was patting it dry, she noticed her Governor watching her. Her breath hitched as Joan moved in closer. She stopped breathing all together as Joan put a hand on her hip and pulled her in closer to stare into her eyes. Vera saw the small smile form and relaxed a bit more. She lifted on her toes to encompass the woman before her. Joan whispered in her ear. My place tonight. “Six o’clock,” she whispered hotly before biting the exquisite ear lobe. 

Vera nodded yes to the demand.


	8. Chapter 8

Joan took a look at her surroundings and surmised it was a fairly productive scene. It was warm and inviting, yet could turn more seductive if her deputy was willing. She dressed casually in black fitted slacks with a form fitting charcoal blouse that accentuated her breast. Just as she was about to decanter a bottle of wine, she heard a knock. Joan looked towards the clock which read 5:58. Her deputy was thoughtful to be on time. 

"Hello Vera, do come in. May I take your coat?"

"Thank you for inviting me governor, it smells amazing."

Amazing it did smell. Vera's senses were over loaded by aromas that rivaled five star restaurants. She suddenly felt even more nervous. Was this a date? Is it a meal to be shared amongst colleagues? Do I want it to be a date? Vera, so flustered almost missed Joan’s question. 

“Would you like to have a sit at the table? Our meal is done.”

“Yes, thank you Governor..it’s smells delicious.”

Joan smiling with pride, “are we alone Vera?”

Vera looked dazed and confused and suddenly realized her mistake. 

“Right sorry, Joan.” Oh how she loved that name. 

“Please do sit. I hope you enjoy the meal I have prepared for us.” 

“I’m sure I will Joan.”

Plates lowered to the table via Joan’s hand. All Vera could do was stare in astonishment. Was there nothing this woman couldn’t do to perfection. The plate looked as if Picasso himself had designed it. The two ate in comfortable silence. With a slight edge of discomfort from her deputy. 

“Vera, is the meal not to your liking?”

“No, no it’s gr..great. It’s better than great.” 

“You seem tense, dear. Are you nervous?” 

Vera picked up her wine glass and devoured it. Joan noticed and poured her another. Her deputy evidently had something to release and required a bit of encouragement to unleash it. No sooner than she poured the libations, Vera downed it. 

“Vera, you know that you can trust me don’t you? 

“Oh it’s nothing like that gov.. I mean Joan. I’m so sorry. I am probably not the person you want to spend time with. I have no social skills. I don’t have friends and I don’t know how to make them honestly. You are wasting your time with someone like me.” Vera tapped her glass and Joan filled both of their glasses while digesting Vera’s comment. Feeling an unfamiliar stirring in her chest, she took the wine glass out of a shocked Vera’s face. 

“Why don’t you just try talking to me, Vera?”

“I’m not eloquent like you. I can’t just say the things I want too. I’m awkward and honestly just weird. Someone of your caliber could never want my company. I don’t even know why you invited me now.....I’m not even sure how last night happened. I’m just waiting for you to tell me you were intoxicated and felt sorry for me.” 

“Well for someone who supposedly has trouble verbalizing things, you have conquered it tonight,” Joan said with a smirk. 

Vera stood up shakily and Joan was quick at her side. 

“Vera, please sit. Obviously you are distressed and I can’t let you leave in this manner.”

“Fine..fine,” Vera said with a drawl.”

“So so many things are going through my mind. Things I don’t want to tell you but I have to. I will be terminated after one of them..... others are thoughts or intuition.”

“What? Maybe no more wine for you okay dear.

“Oh bloody hell, maybe coffee then.”

Vera sat nervously sipping her coffee under the watchful glare of Joan. 

“Vera, do you wish to precede to inform me as to why you are so antsy?”

“Uhm, no not really Joan. I..is that an option?”

Joan’s eyes never left Vera. Vera slumped her head and realized no answer is often an answer. 

“You are a great Governor. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this. There are two males at Wentworth who are actively trying to prove you are not.” 

“This has you in a state of distress because...”

“I’m not one for gossip so I’m certain you wouldn’t like it Governor. I also didn’t appreciate it. I took measures to prevent this but I’m not sure I did all I could do though. Well, legally,” Vera laughed and moved a little too freely on the kitchen chair. 

Joan now intrigued by Vera’s outburst as well as unsteadiness decided to move them into her living room. 

Joan explained to Vera that some men often have issues with women in authority. She already knew of Fletcher’s thoughts toward her. She assured Vera she would and could handle that ignorant man and his side kick. What she couldn’t wrap her head around was the legality issue. 

“Vera, why did you think you would be terminated?”

“Wasting no time she blurted out, I was sort of...well kind of.. dammit I brought my mothers pills in and was going to plant them in Fletcher’s locker.”

Joan was speechless and did not move for what felt like hours to poor Vera. 

Vera screamed, “I didn’t do it. I thought it would reflect poorly on you.”

Joan still as a statue never blinked. 

Vera got up to take her leave and walked nearly by Joan. Joan grabbed her wrist and the tiny woman tumbled half on the couch and half on the governors lap. 

Vera held her head down in embarrassment and said, “I will have my resignation on your desk tomorrow.”

Joan leaned in and placed the softest of kisses on Vera’s lips and cheeks. 

“I have clearly underestimated you, dear.”

“I am so sorry. It killed me to keep this from you. I was afraid. Still am actually.”

Joan placed both hands on Vera’s face to whisper into her mouth, “perhaps I’ve finally met my match.” 

Vera kissed her back fully on the lips stopping to ask if she was in trouble. 

Joan wickedly shook her head no and led her upstairs to her bedroom. What an intriguing night and new job this was going to be for her.


End file.
